My Silky Heart
by Skylark Aincrad
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke felt bold. All but only around her. His best friend. And the girl that captured his heart and unknowingly carved her name deep within the beating in his chest. He shouldn't be feeling this for her. But it felt all too right to let go of her.


**DJ HiHi Kimiko's NOTICE****  
**Alright, hey I just wanted to start a trilogy for once! I know it'll be bad.  
But I feel horrible for not doing so earlier. For those that do not know, I promise you all a one-shot. And I couldn't find it after deleting it. So to make up for it, I'll make a one-shot drabble?  
Or just a one-shot. XD You guys tell me if it's okay.

* * *

**Notes:** The setting is entirely different. The way the Naruto© characters are entirely different…for now. Sasuke is best friends with Sakura. She's a year younger than Sasuke. He has a huge crush on her and can get a bit out of hand and OCC a bit. Gotta complaint? Flame? Critique meh! XD

**Disclaimer:** This story is created by Kirisaki Mariko. Please do not copyright this story into any way. And the Naruto© characters aren't mine. I just control what they are doing.

**Summary:** All Uchiha Sasuke thought of was his best friend. All of his heart fixated towards his best friend. He shouldn't have been feeling this, but with all of that, he was finding it difficult to breathe and stay away from his true feelings towards his best friend. His best friend being a flower namesake. An extremely addicting and his wanton were growing for her. That was that. And he couldn't find exactly what relationship was worth risking.

_She's my best friend__. I shouldn't be feeling this. And yet, my heart is telling me that I need her. I need her. Want her. All of her will be mine._

**Main Pairing(s):** Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura

* * *

Xx xX

**Song Trilogy: Uchiha Sasuke  
**_Silky Heart_ by Yui Horie

xX Xx

* * *

_**My Silky Love nijuuyo jikan zutto  
**__**My Silky Love KIMI no koto omou tabi  
**__**My Silky Love modokashii kono kimochi  
**__**My Silky Love tada afurekaetteku**_

**My Silky Love, all the while, for 24 hours  
****My Silky Love, every time when I think of you  
****My Silky Love, my irritating feelings  
****My Silky Love, simply overflow**

'_What is a best friend? It's definitely not what I feel for her anyway. I'm absolutely sure it's different. A friend is different than being a best friend. And being a best friend is different than being a lover. And those feelings for each of the three relationships are different. For sure what I feel for the girl that's on my mind is most likely not the same for the way she looks at me. She may just find me as her best friend…definitely better than being just a friend though. At least I'm closer to her than anyone else…'_

A boy dismissed these thoughts.

'_But a best friend as a lover definition…?'_

Uchiha Sasuke mused over the thought of that line. Lately he'd been thinking of this whole situation. And this situation wasn't going to settle down because of his huge infatuation to learning more about this strong bond he held onto with hope as he breathed harshly around her. And forsaken, it definitely wouldn't leave him any choice but to go mad. It leaked and soon over-spilled liquid hot sparks inside of him in both his head and his mind.

A friend is someone who could be trusted to make sure you smile every time you laid eyes on them. A friend is someone that enjoyed being around you as much as you enjoyed them being around. This someone is a person that you invite to holiday parties, hangouts, mall-time, movie nights, and celebrations of good or bad, downfalls.

A best friend is someone more than just that simpleton friend that you need to be there. It's more of a person that is more often dwelling on your mind than just another companion. A companion, a partner, or whatever you called it. This best friend was more than that relationship. More of a person who considered you important to be considered even family –that person you knew probably know you more than probably even yourself. It just happens to be that way because you hang out with that person a lot.

And that's what happened.

_**SUKI to ieba kantan na no ni  
**__**KIMI ga mae ni kichau to  
**__**KYARA ga sobie watashi no KOTO wo jama shiteru**_

**Even though it's easy to say 'I love you'  
****When you come in front of me  
****My personality arises and interferes with me**

He seemed to be drawn to his best friend, and everyone else in the same way. He likes her. Everyone else likes her. That wasn't the problem. In his heart, he always dreams that he could be more than just a simple best friend to her. He has dreams of sharing a heart, one with hers, that is only bonded with strong emotions – stronger emotions that a best friend relationship might not be able to handle.

It wasn't long enough to tell that one fateful night answered his questions and lost his only clinging sanity as he woke from a passionate dream about him and her: he had feelings. There are longing feelings, and alert feelings, for his best friend. At times, he wished he could just ignore her. Leave her alone as much as he paid and prayed Heaven for her to leave him alone. She scares him with everything she has: her lovely personality, her dreamy physical stature, and his deep carved heart with her name to remain embedded.

The only thing was that he has never confessed feelings to anyone. And most likely never will. It was always the other way around in a relationship. And then bonds will be built. Or rejected if the person was simply untamable and someone that he couldn't see himself walking around with.

That is the person Uchiha Sasuke is.

_**itsumo naraba tsuyoki de IKEru  
**__**sonna seikaku na no ni  
**__**donna ganbatte mite mo kabe wa kuzusenai**_

**If it's the usual, I can go on boldly  
****Even though that's my personality  
****No matter how hard I try, I can't tear down the wall**

That wasn't the normal for Sasuke to feel bold. He was just himself, and pretty much he is a strong being. Just not with her, at least, just not with the one who stole his heart could he feel just confident. It is difficult for those around him to understand. That's why he left his dreams as well as a gut to rush to the bathroom every time a dream got bolder and much more pleasurable. At times he felt sick and horrible. At times he felt like a pervert and a huge stalker to think of such for his best friend. At time he felt like crawling under a hole. And those dreams just kept sizzling and steaming every single night just as his conscious mind swelled around that girl. Just thinking about the huge accident he had waking up and an uncomfortable cold shower that very morning he woke up made him ashamed of himself.

He was reconsidering the fact that he should not have even come to school.

Knowing he'd see her.

And here he is, unsettled. Most definitely not ready to keep his normal blank façade in front of the sweetheart and the object of his endearing affection.

He looked outside as he sat in the classroom with the elite students of the school. Of course, he only hung out with the smart and professional type. His grades were flawless, lest to say, to impress his best friend. He kept silent and sighed. At a few minutes, some friends and some of his close friends passed by and he gave them a nod, a small smile, a smirk, a wave, and a muttered "ohayou".

His best friend was always seen with him, and she never left him. Okay…maybe not all the time…but mostly all the time. He loved spending time around her…as if he wanted to be with her. No. He needed her to be with him.

At last an aura and wafting feeling that pulsated through his whole system. It drained him of all thoughts. He felt stupid. He shouldn't be stressing nor panicking but here he was scared out of his wits to see her. He might be cool and spicy on the outside, but on the inside he was melting and clouding his vision. These strong emotions once again surged his racked brain a bit more. A tiger in his chest and the fire started to burn and purr. He groaned silently. This affect was getting ridiculous.

His countdown began.

'_3…'_

'_2…'_

'_1…'_

And the door swished open.

'_And there she is…kami-sama…how can anyone be like her…'_

As usual, on time, and always on schedule to make sure her daily routine was performed without regret and throw in a few more surprises for the classroom to remember her. Her ghostly and haunting smile was written on her face, as expected, and she giggled. Her lovely giggle attracted smiles and greetings. Waving and frantic "ohayou gozaimasu" rippled through her new audience. Her popularity came with her innocence and friendly persona.

She was unforgettable.

And her namesake was a flower (and definitely Sasuke's favorite).

He mused once more over his best friend as more staring and soft expressions were written on the students' faces. Some despised or were jealous, but how hard was it to hate her? It was almost impossible. She was too good in nature.

'_Her flower namesake of an unforgettable woman.'_

She is the one and only perfect Haruno Sakura.

_**sasshite hoshii... kono kimochi wo  
**__**dakara watashi wa itsumo KIMI ni  
**__**daisuki da yo to okuru shisen  
**__**saidai no yuuki de!**_

**I want you to realize...my feelings  
****So I always send a gaze  
****Of,"I really love you," at you  
****With my greatest courage!**

He found himself staring at her as every other glorious and painful day.

She, was, and still is very perfect in his eyes. Everything about her was perfect. Though he's told her, both to their surprise on each end, she smiled at him and rejected every compliment he offered. He couldn't accept her rejection of herself, so settled for his own accepting behalf. She was everything really. In his dreams, she was just a physical form. But in real life, she was breathing. And she breathes when he breathes the same air that is shared. Not just his beating heart and his fantasies.

The real Sakura outside his dark thoughts shone so much better.

Her eyes captured every moment in time, as she shined her unique emerald and yet jade–tinted crystalline eyes everywhere she looked. Her wide but beautiful jeweled orbs that were on her sublime face were something to stare at. _'Like gems._' Sasuke thought. His eyes narrowed a little as the girl pushed her silky and smooth rosette hair out of her face. He chuckled a bit, and some onlookers gave Sasuke a knowing look. He nodded and some of them snickered or chuckled heartedly as well. He smiled lightly. _'Her hair is like petals.'_ They long and soft smelled petals for a cherry blossom. It is pink tinted. Her hair is pink. Though there really wasn't anything wrong with that.

Her face was so angelic and cheery, with a slight tint of natural delicate pink cheeks. Her cheeks were sweet. Speaking of sweet, he dreamt of her around him. And the smell emanating from her was, and will always be, his favorite. He wouldn't have minded waking up to that smell draped on him. Her skin always smelled delicate. That pale but skin like porcelain. Smooth and glowing skin was what she had. _'Her skin is soft and welcoming, and she smells like her namesake. Her overpowering smell of dangerous roses but softened with a meadow and home. She smells sweet and delicate…real like the real Japan…like an untamed and wild festival, however wonderfully calming and charming like home.'_ He needed to have that scent.

He blushed. Yes, the Uchiha Sasuke blushed. Sakura looked towards his direction and locked their stares together, and there was that haunting smile once more. Her smile was so pure, and her pink lips always drained him to avoid confronting and kissing her there in front of the whole student elites and the whole entire school. "Her voice was of an angel" as he always said. Of course he never said it to her, but that was just her good nature shyness. She was so innocent. She is terribly and painfully, but deliciously innocent. She had yet to know that her figure was slim, but not too skinny. In his mind, she looked like a goddess in the sun, greeting him every day. And she always graced his presence.

'_And now is the time…'_

"Ohayou, Sasuke-kun!" Her cheery voice caught him in the throat.

"O-Ohayou…Sakura."

The girl smiled still, and jumped her way happily to take her seat in front of Sasuke. He smelt her and he groaned quietly. He still loved her smell. Always loved and obsessed to just have held in fittingly in his strong arms to smother all over himself. All the more he just closed his eyes and clutched his head, groaning as more images came to his mind.

Apparently she noticed, "Sasuke-kun? Something wrong?"

He shook his head, "I think I'm just feeling a bit sickened at something." She looked back at him and tilted her head, "Are you alright?" she asked with dripping concern. He swallowed, "I think so." She touched his forehead with his, some classmates gasping and cooing. Both didn't notice though.

Although Sasuke did turn a bit pink, and Sakura closed her eyes. He left his eyes opened to wonder. She whispered, "My father used to teach me this trick. He called it 'sweet dream healing'. He'd put his forehead on mine whenever I had a bad dream, close his eyes and whisper a calming plea. And after then I'd be able to relax."

Sasuke flushed a darker color, though not noticed to anyone. And Sakura kept her eyes shut, so she didn't noticed. But he swore she could most likely feel the pounding of his head uneven with his heartbeat starting to speed up. "Please, let Sasuke-kun have good dreams. I've sensed Sasuke-kun has some difficulties in his life from the moment we've met. I'm pretty sure that something has deeply affected him, and I ask of good dreams and good thoughts to come across a wonderful best friend that I hold dear to my heart. Please let him reach sanity and peace with himself."

_**yabure sou na SHIRUKU NO HA-TO  
**__**KIMI ni atte kidzuita yatto  
**__**ai ni wa bukiyou dattan date  
**__**wasurekaketa koi no kizuato  
**__**kyuu ni uzuki dashita no KYUN to  
**__**itsuka wa watashi rashiku SUKI to  
**__**iwanakya... ima yori yowaku nacchau yo**_

**When I met you, I finally noticed  
****My flimsy silky heart  
****Even if I was awkward at love  
****The scar of romance that I almost forgot about  
****Suddenly started to hurt with a twinge  
****If I don't say ****that ****love you' like myself  
****Someday...I'll become weaker than I am now**

And this was why he fell deeply affectionate with this woman. She was, and could possibly in the future, be unstable to his system. But her words touched him, and for some reason all he could think of was her. Everything was about her now. She let go and smiled.

"I'm guessing you understand what's bothering and you feel better?"

He nodded and smiled at her, making the girl blush. He chuckled, "Yes, I have. Thank you Sakura." She blushed again, and giggled. "Anytime."

Because of this he finally understood one thing.

He felt all of this. All of whatever was going on because he grew to accept this today. Haruno Sakura is important and vital to his system. He needed her. He wanted her. He was growing possessive of her. All because Haruno Sakura was his crush.

And someone he loves all too much.

He liked the way that sounded.

* * *

_**SUKI to ieba raku ni nareru no  
**__**HONTO wakatteru noni  
**__**kuchi ni shitara KIMI ga hanarete shimai sou**_

**If I say 'I love you', then I can be at ease  
****The truth is, even though I know that  
****When I sound it out, you seem to leave me**

That night he tossed and turned and he sighed. Picking himself from his bed, he looked at the clock. _'It's so late being later than midnight and still can't sleep. I do not believe I forgot anything to prepare for tomorrow. Pretty sure.'_ Sasuke knew he wouldn't sleep. There was no way he could possibly go back to bed with something to keep him awake. All the more irritated he and it irked him more than anything at the moment. Maybe Sakura's enchantment for him did the opposite of allowing him to sleep.

His eyes widened.

It was her again. She didn't bother him this time, but having her everywhere but his room felt all too cold and distant. He rubbed his temples and clutched his shirt. "What is she up to at this very moment?" He murmured quietly.

"She is inside your room."

"Hn."

He jumped and turned around to see Sakura in a nightgown smiling motherly at him. "Konbanwa, Sasuke-kun." He blinked and rubbed his eyes. She gingerly giggled, "I'm real. Sasuke-kun, I'm here in your room." He responded wearily, "How'd you get in here?" She pouted, "Mikoto-san let me in. Your mother, as firm and majestic as she is, persuaded me to stay over the night. And she told me to check on you because she somehow feels you woke up."

He blushed, embarrassed, "I see."

"Don't feel bad." Sakura uttered out. She caught herself and looked down, her too, embarrassed. Both didn't look at each other. Sasuke found this situation almost more than a dream. Her scent was starting to waft around his room and he found it welcoming once more.

"I-I wanted to ask you something."

He paused to look at her, her head still down at the floor. She picked her beautiful head, and he noticed her cheeks were much redder than usual. He felt his breath stop. Sakura looked at him differently this time. Much more different. Her eyes were glittering. Not that they hadn't glittered before, but more of this time her eyes that captivated him glimmered.

"G-Go ahead," Sasuke replied.

Sakura winced visibly, and he took notice. She took a deep breath and looked at him scared. He blinked. _'The same look in the mirror I used to have when I realized my feelings changed…'_ Sasuke thought to himself as he stared at her. She started to shake, and he felt his body crush her in a concerned friendly hug.

Both their bodies electrified.

"I-I…mou-…I-I…h-how does Sasuke-kun…" She paused and spit out, "feel about me?"

_**donna kaze ni omottendarou?  
**__**KIMI wa watashi no KOTO wo  
**__**ima no kyori wa tan ni tomodachi nandarou na**_

**I wonder, what do you think  
****Of me?  
****At our current distance we're merely friends, right?**

He felt his eyeballs she really just ask that, and moreover, she's not pushing him away. He held her form and rejoiced in revelation to find that the thin sheet of her nightgown and his pajamas smoothened on them. The clothing blanketed them as he held her. She was blushing, and he knew.

"We're only friends, best friends, but when it's just us…" Sakura trailed off silently. He heard every word and yet struggled to let his heartbeat just listen to her. "I-I just feel like dying." She closed her eyes and cringed as if he was going to scold her.

He didn't.

She blinked and looked at him, as Sasuke stared at her with those eyes again. Knowing eyes, and worse of all, he was smirking. She blushed and looked down as if, from what he knew, rejection. Sasuke picked her head up with his finger under her chin and noticed that fresh tears were starting to pull her way down.

She looked like she scolded herself, and he just smirked.

_**KIREIGOTO kamoshirenai kedo  
**__**kizutsukitakunai tada sore dake...  
**__**nante jibun ni iikikaseta  
**__**nigeteru dake da yo ne**_

**I just might be whitewashing it\  
****But I don't want to get hurt, it's just that alone  
****Or so I persuaded myself  
****And I just ran away**

She closed her eyes, and senses kicked in with Sasuke. He didn't need words. All he needed was a sign. And for goodness sakes, he had a darn good one. Sasuke pulled her in and smelt her. He nuzzled into her neck, ignoring the gasp that emitted from the girl's pretty pink lips. He groaned again at the soft skin. "Sakura…"

"H-Hai?" She uttered out and she turned a darker red.

Sasuke chuckled, "I want you to know…you are my best friend."

She choked, he felt, but continued anyway, "And yet, you mean more to me and fill me greedily more than a best friend could ever have. I-I love you."

_**yabure sou na SHIRUKU NO HA-TO  
**__**kondo, kizutsuita nara kitto  
**__**nido to dare mo ai senakunacchau  
**__**mune ni hibiku sake sou na oto  
**__**kaban no soko ni aru yo kitto  
**__**ano hi shimai wasureta mama no  
**__**SO-INGU KITTO ga doko ka ni aru hazu...**_

**If my flimsy silky heart  
****Gets hurt this time, then I'm sure  
****I won't be able to love anyone ever again  
****The splitting sound that echoes in my chest  
****Is at the bottom of my memories, I'm sure  
****The sewing kit that I forgot to put away  
****On that day should be around somewhere**

And everything felt just right after each cherry blossom kiss he gave her that night. And the smell and everything she offered to him, tears and a personality of gold. Her form was being a wonderland as he clung to her like a teddy bear or a delicate child. He inhaled her scent and fell asleep with her next him. And everything was just alright to him…and for once…

Uchiha Sasuke felt content.

* * *

_**nijuuyo jikan zutto  
**__**My Silky Love KIMI no koto omou tabi  
**__**My Silky Love modokashii kono kimochi  
**__**My Silky Love tada afurekaetteku  
**__**My Silky Love nijuuyo jikan zutto  
**__**My Silky Love KIMI no koto omou tabi  
**__**My Silky Love modokashii kono kimochi\  
**__**My Silky Love tada afurekaetteku**_

**All the while, for 24 hours  
****My Silky Love, every time when I think of you  
****My Silky Love, my irritating feelings  
****My Silky Love, simply overflow  
****My Silky Love, all the while, for 24 hours  
****My Silky Love, every time when I think of you  
****My Silky Love, my irritating feelings  
****My Silky Love, simply overflow**

A girl sang as she danced with the microphone on her ears like a professional singer. She danced as she formed her hands into a heart and some of her girlfriends acted as dancers behind her smiling and laughing along. The girl twirled and with her words was her dance.

The girl pumped her fist in the air while the girls' danced in the back. The crowd responded with doing the same. However the girl didn't care. She kept her eyes locked on the boy she loved so much. And he only smiled at her. She sang looking at him and soon the crowd cheered louder patting the boy on the back as he grinned in return.

She blushed when he smirked at her.

_**yabure sou na SHIRUKU NO HA-TO  
**__**KIMI ni atte kidzuita yatto  
**__**ai ni wa bukiyou dattan date  
**__**yowasa wo kakusu tame ni waza to  
**__**tsuyogatteta to shite mo kitto  
**__**itsuka wa watashi rashiku SUKI to  
**__**KIMI ni kono kimochi wo chanto tsutaeyou**_

**When I met you, I finally noticed  
****My flimsy silky heart  
****Even if I was awkward at love  
****Even if I were to pretend to be strong on purpose  
****To hide my weaknesses, I'm sure  
****That I'll properly tell you my feelings  
****And**** '****I love you' like myself someda****y**

And Sasuke felt right with his feelings.

He loved her.

And the girl on the stage sang his feelings knowing that both of them lived with a confusing heart. But he craved her. And she was in his arms. She sang softly and he did everything in front of everybody. Kissed her and sealed their feelings.

* * *

That's that. Please review. :] I like reviews.


End file.
